The present invention relates to a high elastic-limit, weldable cast steel to the method of making same and applying thermal treatments thereto, and also to its various applications.
The increasing demand for light-weight metal constructions, notably in transport equipments of all kinds, led manufacturers to search after cast steel grades having a high or improved elastic limit. To produce high elastic-limit steels a manganese content in the range of up to 2%, given a carbon content of 0.25% by weight, is frequently used.
These steel grades, though having higher mechanical properties than ordinary steels, have an elastic limit seldom in excess of 430 N/mm.sup.2 and a poor weldability, in comparison with certain practical industrial requirements.